


You're an asshole Max Caulfield!

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Chloe is MAD at Max, Does she forgive her in the end?, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, like really mad, of course she does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: "I may or may not of said Blade Runner wasn't the greatest movie ever...."
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	You're an asshole Max Caulfield!

**Author's Note:**

> Made a one shot that Max was mad at Chloe but now its the other way around\  
> Hope you enjoy this one shot :)

"YOU CAN'T BE MAD AT ME FOREVER CHLOE ELIZABETH PRICE!" 

"OH YOU BET YOUR ASS I WILL BE MAD HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!" 

"Chloeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee COME ON!" 

"NO! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE MAX CAULFIELD!" 

Kate was busy feeding Alice when she hears the screaming match. Pretty much everyone in the dorms can hear them yelling but everyone knows they're going to forgive each other. _I shouldn't even ask what the problem is....._

"YOU CAN'T KICK ME OUT OF MY DORM CHLOE!" 

"OH YOU BET YOUR ASS I WILL!" 

"LET ME IN YOU ASS!" 

"NOT UNTIL YOU APOLPIGZE!" 

"Max....what's going on?" Against her better judgement Kate asks what they're arguing about. She really needs to just....not worry about things that much but if she changes then Kate's worried that everyone won't love her as much so that's certainly a problem. that's the Kate Marsh that everyone loves 

"CHLOE LOCKED ME OUT OF MY OWN ROOM! SHE'S BEING AN ASSHOLE!" 

"OH I'M THE ASSHOLE?????? WHAT YOU JUST SAID MAX......MADE ME SO......MAD AT YOU!" 

"And what did you say Max?" Kate knows Max didn't do anything wrong but can't help but to really love the banter between Max and Chloe 

"I may or may not of said Blade Runner wasn't the greatest of movie of all time. It's definitely up there for sure but the greatest? No way...." 

"MAX YOUR FAVORITE MOVIE IS FINAL FANSTAY SPRITS WITHIN AND THAT MOVIE SUCKS!" 

"HEY! I NEVER SAID BLADE RUNNER SUCKED CHLOE!" Kate wants to say more but she just giggles at the two and returns to her room 

"Bye Kate" Max says 

"GOODBYE KATE!" Chloe says a lot louder then Max just did 

"STOP YELLING CHLOE!" 

"WHY DON'T YOU COME IN HERE AND MAKE ME THEN!" 

"I WOULD BUT THE DOOR IS LOCKED YOU ASS!" 

"Oh......" Max waits for her door to unlock but she doesn't hear the click so she just huffs and takes a seat on the ground. Max decides to go threw her photos hoping to find a very specific photo she can slide under her door that she knows will get Chloe to forgive her 

**One hour later**

Chloe can't help but to smile when she sees her 'missing' hoodie that somehow made its way into Max's closet. She also catches Max's journal that Chloe swore to NEVER touch and although every single part of her is telling her to just open the journal she decides not too. Chloe was so into looking into her girlfriends life she doesn't notice that an hour has passed but now she really misses Max so she unlocks the door. 

"You can come in now babe" Chloe says and awaits her lover to open the door and be wrapped into a hug. Chloe waits for about 3 seconds before she gets bored and decides to check on Max. 

"Max?" Chloe looks around and almost misses the smaller girl sleeping against the wall. Max is super duper adorable right now but Chloe doesn't like seeing her girl sleeping against the wall so she swoops Max up in her arms and gently puts her in bed. She gives Max a forehead a kiss and wants to go back to whatever she was doing but a sleepy Max says 

"Chloe?" 

"Yes girlfriend?" Chloe's forgiven Max instantly, she can never really be mad at Max for what she said. Everyone has their different opinion but if this was someone else there's not a chance Chloe will forgive them 

"Can I have some cuddles?" Max asks in the most cutest voice which makes Chloe's heart melt 

"Of course babe" Chloe climbs into bed and Max instantly wraps her arms around Chloe's taller body. 

"I love you Chloe Price" Max gives Chloe a quick peck on the lips and snuggles closer 

"And I you Max Caulfield" 


End file.
